Just That Girl (Repost)
by RayBansandSkittles
Summary: Lexington's cocky, beautiful, smart, athletic. Girls hate her. Guys want to date her. But in the end, she's just that girl for Ulrich.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Lexington's beautiful, smart, funny, blunt, sarcastic, rude, athletic, cocky, and she's not right for Ulrich. But is she right for Ulrich?

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko or any of its characters. I only own Lexington Sterling and my other characters that are going to be introduced later.

 **Yumi's P.O.V.**

Standing in Aelita's window I watched Ulrich walk into the cafeteria with Odd. He looked handsome in his green t-shirt and grey Adidas sweatpants.

"You know he's not going to wait around forever."

Turning around I saw Aelita leaning against the doorway with her arms crossed.

"Who isn't?" Questioning her I moved away from the window and sat on her bed.

"Don't play dumb with me Yumi." Rolling her eyes my best friend moved away from the doorway and joined me on her bed. "I'm talking about Ulrich. He isn't going to wait around for you forever. You guys have been going back and forth since you were fourteen."

"We're just good friends." Avoiding her gaze, I gave my usual answer every time we had this conversation.

"Right. Reality check Yumi you're not. You and Ulrich have liked each other for forever!" But all you do is push him away and tell everybody that you're "just friends". Another girl's going to come and you're going to get left in the dust." Aelita continued visibly frustrated. "I'm just worried you're going to get hurt later on is all."

Inwardly I prayed that that day would never come but I couldn't admit that aloud to the younger girl.

"Don't worry about it Aelita I won't. I'm fine." Responding I decided to play it safe.

"Excuse me ladies."

Looking up we saw Jim standing in Aelita's open doorway.

"I was looking for you Aelita. We have a new transfer student and she's your new roommate." Our gym teacher explained writing something on his clipboard.

"Yay! That's great." Aelita exclaimed smiling and standing, she had been wanting a roommate for a long time now.

"Lexington." Jim called down the hallway.

"I'm coming!" A feminine voice called back before sliding by Jim and entering the dorm with us.

"Here she is, Lexington Sterling. She's a transfer from Kingston." He explained to us before turning back to the new girl. "Lexington please stay out of trouble."

"No promises Coach." She said smirking as Jim muttered something about having other things to do elsewhere.

"I'm Aelita Stones and this is Yumi Ishiyama." My pinkette friend introduced us as she moved closer to study Lexington.

Lexington was about my height with brown skin, looking to be biracial. Her hair was black and curly pinned up in a ballerina bun. She was dressed in a dark green v-neck, a pair of athletic shorts, and black converse. She was beautiful in a laid back way, like she didn't even try. Still there was something about her that I didn't like.

"Welcome to Kadic." Aelita smiled greeting her new roommate.

"Thanks. It's cool to be here." Lexington smiled placing her suitcase on her bed.

"Um, it's time for lunch." Tentatively I interrupted the blossoming friendship.

"Ohh food." Lexington nodded as she started down the hallway.

"You know which way to go?" Following her along with Aelita, I questioned.

"Yeah. I've been here a million times." She shrugged shoving her hands into the pockets of her shorts.

Entering the cafeteria, we joined the boys at our table.

"Guys, this is-"

"Lexington?" Ulrich questioned looking up from his phone and interrupting Aelita.

"Hey Stern." The new girl replied dropping into a seat in front of the brunette.

Frowning at the fact that she was in my spot, I sat in front of Odd.

"What are you doing here?" Ulrich continued giving her his full attention.

"Troy traded me for one of yours. They just decided it this morning." She shrugged as she swiped a carrot from his tray.

The brunette halfheartedly swiped her hand away. Frowning I didn't like the way their hands grazed for a second too long.

"And you went along with it? I'm surprised. I thought you would have them gave them hell."

"I wanted to come. I needed a change of scenery." She answered her voice lowering as they locked eyes. "Otherwise I would have."

"How do you two know each other?" Asking I interrupted their private conversation.

"We were in the same soccer camp this summer." Ulrich answered not taking his eyes off of the girl.

"I know her too! She pushed me out of the way this morning and almost knocked me down the stairs." Odd accused in his usual over dramatic way that made the rest of us roll our eyes.

"Well I did say excuse me." Lexington laughed placing her palm in her hands and batting her eyelashes innocently.

"After you pushed me."

"At least I said it though."1 `

"Meanie." Odd said sticking his tongue out.

"Scrawny." Lexington replied rolling her eyes and continuing the banter.

"Even she thinks so." Ulrich said as he and Aelita laughed at the new dark haired girl.

"I AM NOT SCRAWNY." Odd yelled drawing attention towards himself.

"Sit down and shut up." Ulrich commanded pulling his best friend back down into his chair.

"Hey. Who is this?" Jeremy asked as he and William showed up and joined us.

"This is Lexington." She introduced herself proudly sitting straight up in the chair.

"I'm Jeremy."

"Nice to meet you." She said smiling brightly as she reached across to shake hands with the genius.

"William." The blue haired boy greeted before turning to me. "Hi Yumi."

"Hey." I replied not really wanting to talk to him but enjoying the attention he gave me in front of Ulrich.

I watched Ulrich roll his eyes before turning towards Odd and Lexington.

"Let's go get in line for desert." He suggested standing up.

"Coming." Odd agreed always down for food.

"Bring me something back Ulrich." Lexington requested leaning back in her chair.

"No Lexington." Ulrich called over his shoulder.

"Ulrich!"

"Say please."

Lexington sighed dramatically and rolled her eyes before giving in, "Please."

"No."

Ulrich and Odd laughed before getting in line.

Lexington just shrugged not seeming bothered by Ulrich's answer, "He'll bring me something back."

"Are you and Ulrich close?" Questioning her I tried to keep the jealousy out of my voice.

"Define close." She requested taking a sip of water.

"Like you know each other well."

"I guess so." Lexington shrugged. "We spent a lot of time together during our camp."

"Here Lexington." Ulrich said rolling his eyes and placing a cupcake in front of the biracial girl.

"Aww it's red velvet. My fave." She smiled taking a big bite of it.

"I know." He smiled softly sitting back down.

"So what grade are you in?" Jeremy asked.

"Tenth." Lexington replied as she enjoyed her cupcake.

"Why did you wait so late to transfer?"

"I used to go to Kingston. They traded me with one of you guys' soccer players. So I only go here to play soccer. Like being on a scholarship, I guess."

"So you're really good then?" Aelita asked.

"Oh I'm the best." Aelita's new roommate answered arrogantly.

"After me." Ulrich interjected with a fake cough into his hand.

"I'm better than you Ulrich." Lexington argued her attention shifting from Jeremy to back to Ulrich.

"No you aren't Lanx. I'm the best. Then you." The brunette argued crossing his arms and leaning back in the chair.

Lanx? He's close enough to her to have a nickname for her?

"Shut up. No one was talking to you." She snapped rolling her eyes.

"Why? Because I was telling the truth." Ulrich fired back passionately.

"I am better than you Ulrich Stern."

"You aren't."

"How about we prove this after lunch? Winner takes the title of being the best." Odd suggested interrupting the bickering two.

"Fine." They said at the same time locking eyes.

"I'm finished. Let's go. I am going to prove to you that I'm better." The new girl announced standing up.

"Whatever Lexington." Ulrich said shrugging as he left the cafeteria with the girl.

"She is one feisty girl." Odd laughed breaking the silence after they left.

"That she is." Aelita agreed smiling. "I love her."

"Well I don't like her."

"And why not Yumi? Lexington's awesome." Odd questioned rooting for the new girl.

"I just don't."

"It's probably just because that Ulrich pays attention to her." He muttered under his breath before shoving more food in his mouth.

"It's not that." Replying hotly my face heated up with embarrassment.

"Hey Yumi?"

"Yeah William?"

"Want to study for the science test tomorrow?"

"Sure." Shrugging I agreed since Ulrich wanted to run off with his new playmate.

"Odd!" Lexington called as they both reentered the cafeteria in their uniforms.

"Yes?"

"You're the referee."

"But I'm not done eating." Odd argued hugging his food close to him.

"We really need a referee. Lexington cheats."

"I do not cheat." Lexington argued crossing her arms. "I don't need to anyway."

"Keep telling yourself that." Ulrich rolled his eyes before tugging on her ponytail.

"What do I get out of this?" Odd asked.

"Loser has to buy you all you can eat for dinner." Lexington bribed

"What?" Ulrich asked shocked.

"What's wrong? Scared?" The cocky girl questioned jutting her hip out.

"Never that. Deal."

"Fine, I'll come." Odd agreed instantly as they left the cafeteria.

"Come on you guys." Aelita urged not waiting to see if we followed or not.

We all followed her outside to see Lexington and Ulrich already on the field.

"The score's two to two. She sure does put up a fight against Ulrich." Odd commented.


	2. Chapter 2

Just That Girl Chapter Two:

 **Ulrich's P.O.V.**

Placing my hands on my knees, I fought hard to catch my breath. No matter what I'd be damned if I lost to Lexington Sterling.

"Tired Stern?" The cocky girl smirked jogging in place as if she were full of energy. She had a layer of sweat glistening on her brown skin in the sun, but other than that she looked like she normally did.

"Not in your dreams Sterling." Snapping I stood back up and tried to keep my head in the game. I would never hear the end of it if I lost to to the arrogant girl.

"The score is two to two. The next person to score wins the game." Odd announced from his spot on the sidelines.

"Fair enough." Lexington shrugged smiling since she had the ball.

"Just give it up Sterling. Save yourself from the embarrassment."

She dribbled the ball with her feet thoughtfully. "Yeah, right…. Ouch Ulrich!"

Forgetting about the game I ran over to where Lexington was on the ground holding her knee in pain. "Lexington!"

Dropping down to where she was on the ground I searched her for any visible injury.

"Sucker." Lexington laughed before shooting up as she dodged around me and scored the winning goal.

"No way." Running my hands through my hair I repeated my disbelief loudly over and over.

"I win Ulrich. I win the title as the best and you have to buy Odd all he can eat!" She gloated as she did a victory dance in my face.

"You cheated Lexington!"

"I cannot believe I was alive to see the day. The day where Ulrich Stern got beat in soccer." Odd laughed loudly from the sidelines.

"She cheated! I thought she was hurt!" Yelling I defended myself to my best friend.

"Sure that's it." Jeremy said slyly joining in with the other blonde.

"Jer? I expect this out of Odd but you too?" Groaning I couldn't believe my friends were turning against me.

"Your boys know what it is Ulrich." Lexington bragged bumping her hip against mine.

Frowning I crossed my arms before making my demand, "I want a rematch."

"Nope. I won fair and square."

"Liar. Next time if I think you're hurt I'll leave you there." Pouting I threatened the curly haired girl.

"No you won't." She shrugged chugging her green Gatorade.

"Ulrich you-"

"I know Odd; I owe you all you can eat." Sighing I replied, running my fingers through my sweaty hair.

"I'll be ready at six. Right now I have a date with Sam." The blonde goofball announced stepping off of the bleachers and leaving.

"I hate you Lexington."

"Ditto Stern." She sung as she went to the girls' locker room to showers

Sighing I watched her leave before sitting down beside Yumi as Jeremy and Aelita left the field. "It's just not fair."

"What's wrong Stern mad you lost to a girl?" William teased from the other side of Yumi.

"What's wrong Dunbar mad you still can't get a girl?" Firing back, I snapped at the older boy.

"Break it up you two." Yumi commanded from between us.

"I don't have time for this. I'll be in the library waiting for you Yumi." William huffed leaving the field.

"I really don't like him." Gritting my teeth, I was happy he was finally leaving.

"He did the same thing as Lexington, making fun of you." She responded crossing her arms across her chest.

"It's not the same thing." Scoffing I couldn't believe she was acting like the two of them were the same. "Lexington is my friend. When she does stuff like that it's cool. When he does it, it's annoying."

"When were you going to tell us about her?" Yumi asked changing the subject.

"What was there to tell?" Shrugging I rolled my eyes and drank the rest of my Gatorade.

"It's obviously you two have history."

"History?" I questioned raising my eyebrow and putting my down. "Me and Lexington are just friends."

"Close good friends. So if she didn't come here you wouldn't have told us about her? I mean we were all here for the summer too and you never mentioned her."

"I didn't know I had to report to you on who my friends were." Scoffing I stood up and asked her. "Why? Jealous?"

"No." She muttered blushing.

"I wish you would be honest with yourself and the world, so you could stop playing games for once." Telling her that I started to walk away.

"And you don't play games too Ulrich Stern? What about Sissi or Emily?"

"Nothing. Sissi knows deep down I'll never like her and Emily and I are just friends."

"Yeah like how you and I are just friends…" She scoffed turning away.

"You are so-"

"So what Ulrich Stern?"

"So frustrating." Yelling I left the field and stormed away to sit down on a bench.

"Having girlfriend problems?"

Turning around I saw Lexington leaving the girls' locker room. Her hair was still wet from the shower and she was now dressed in a pair of jeans and a v-neck.

"Yumi is not my girlfriend." Snapping I turned back around to watch the sunset.

"Close enough to it." She shrugged joining me on the bench. "Talk to me. What happened?"

Opening my mouth I thought about just ignoring the girl beside me, but thought better of it.

"She's upset I didn't tell her about you." I answered simply.

"What was there to tell Ulrich? We've never been together." She laughed finding the situation funny.

"That's what I said! There's nothing to tell."

"I think she's just being paranoid." Lexington shrugged turning her body to face me.

"Paranoid?"

"Yes. Some girls get like that sometimes. They have to check every girl that comes around the boy they like. Like they're protecting their prey." She explained as if it were simple.

"But she'll be like that today, but tomorrow it won't matter and she'll be all over Dunbar again."

"Aw. The jealousy card." She nodded laughing.

"She is so annoying with her mood swings."

"Give her some time Ulrich. She'll come around." Lexington urged playfully punching my shoulder.

"Lexington we've been doing this for the last three years."

"Sheesh. Well I hate to tell you this but there are other girls out there."

"Like I haven't thought about that. But I've just been so used to pining over her though. Like it's hard to imagine me with someone else."

"Well Ulrich, either you put up with her or you move on."

"I wish it were that easy."

"Make it that easy. You don't have to move on all at once or anything. But gradually you'll start to move on. Maybe it'll be your free will or maybe it'll be fate." She advised me thoughtfully as she finished French braided her curly hair.

"Maybe."

"Yes, maybe. Now go take a shower. You stink." She laughed standing and tying the end of her braid with a ponytail holder.

"You go from giving me advice to telling me I stink. How nice." Wrinkling my nose I stood up joining her.

"That's the end of my advice." She laughed moving away as I ruffled hair.

"Hey, Lanx?" I called before she left.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it kid."

Smiling at her back I made sure she got to her building safely before leaving to follow her advice and showering.

Lexington's P.O.V.

Popping some candy in my mouth I entered into the girls' dorms.

"Well, well, well. It's nice to know you where you belong, with the boys." Sissi sneered. "You just love getting dirty and playing in the mud."

"Go find where you belong Sissi, in the zoo with the gorillas." Scowling at the spoiled girl I tried to move around her to get to my dorm.

"I am too pretty to be a gorilla, but you're not too pretty to be a boy." Sissi sneered stepping in front of me. "I don't know why Ulrich feels the need to hang around you."

"Oh gee I don't know Sissi. Maybe it's because we're actually friends. Because the sound of my voice doesn't make him want to go jump off of a bridge."

"Yeah, just friends." The spoiled girl snorted flipping her hair.

"Go find your followers Sissi and have a good night. I am really not in the mood for this." I called out of my shoulder as I moved around her to avoid the conversation.

"Ladies." Greeting the girls I entered my new dorm.

"Hey." Aelita said brightly from her perch on the bed in her pajamas.

"Lexington." Yumi responded stiffly from the desk.

"Girl who doesn't like me." Replying I threw myself on my freshly made bed.

"Well isn't this awkward." Aelita admitted after a few seconds, but she couldn't keep her smile at bay. "What are you doing tonight Lexington?"

"Dinner, then bed." Not really in the mood to talk anymore I faced the ceiling.

"You're going to bed early?"

"Yeah, soccer practice is at five A.M. And I am not a morning person."

"I have to go home." Yumi announced standing up.

"Hey, Yumi?" Calling her name before she left. "I'm not a threat to you. At least when it comes to Ulrich."

She nodded in disbelief before leaving.

"You just lied to her." The pinkette laughed before joining me on my bed.

"I don't like Ulrich, Aelita."

"And I'm the queen of England." My roommate snorted. "There's something going between you two and I know it."

"We don't. Aren't you supposed to be saying how Yumi and Ulrich are perfect together anyway?"

"I don't want to lie. Ulrich's just as much my best friend as Yumi is. And after all these years I just don't see them finally working it out." She confessed lying beside me and staring at the ceiling.

"And I'm guessing you wouldn't tell Yumi that?"

"I can't. She's done a lot for me. It's just that Ulrich is getting fed up. You are a threat to Yumi though. Did you see the way he was paying attention to you, the way he couldn't keep his eyes off of you?"

"No, of course not." Disagreeing I tried to fight off a blush.

"You noticed alright." Aelita smiled poking my cheeks.

"Aren't you breaking some rule promoting me and Ulrich? No that I like him or anything. But doesn't that mean you're going against Yumi?"

"No. I don't think so." Shaking her head she thought for a minute before responding, "I want my best friend to be happy. And I just don't think they would be happy together anymore."

Turning my head I locked eyes with Aelita before stating honestly, "I just want Ulrich to be happy."

She started to answer me but was interrupted by the devil himself banging on our door impatiently. "Come on Lexington so I can buy Odd his stupid dinner."

"Later kiddo." Smiling sadly I stood up.

"Be good."

"Despite what everyone thinks I am always good." Pouting I opened up the door to see the brunette. "Let's go."


	3. Chapter 3

Yumi's P.O.V.

Aimlessly walking around town I walked past a random restaurant. Jealousy burned through my veins at seeing Lexington and Ulrich laughing on one side of the booth and Odd across from them through the windwow. As fast as I could I ran back to Aelita's dorm.

"Hey, Yumi what's up?" She asked looking up from her laptop, a pink Dell.

"What happened to Ulrich?"

"He went to dinner with Lexington and Odd." The pinkette answered puzzled before flipping a page in a textbook on her bed.

"No, I mean the old Ulrich. The one I always knew liked me but never made a move." Explaining I joined her on the bed.

"He grew up." Aelita said softly in a knowing but sad way. "He got tired of the games. Of being 'just friends'."

"Is there something going on between him and Lexington?"

"Maybe not yet, but they have chemistry. Didn't I just tell you this same thing this morning? That he's going to move on and you're going to be left in the dust?"

"He hasn't moved on." Denying that I shook my head as tears threatened to fall from my eyes.

"But he will. You're not stupid, you see how him and Lexington look at each other. And I can honestly say that if it wasn't for you they would have already been together already Yumi."

"I thought he would always like me." Looking down at my feet I confessed as my voice wavered.

"Maybe he will, maybe he won't I don't know. But after all that time of pushing him away maybe he's actually going away babe." Soothingly she rubbed my back.

"I never pushed him away Aelita." Replying hotly I crossed my arms across my chest.

"Oh you didn't? How about that time you told him all you wanted to be was "just friends"? Or how about when you're hanging around William all the time? You know what Yumi? Just about every girl in this school would kill to be with Ulrich Stern. Kill. But you had him and all you had to do was take him."

"Uh, maybe I'll come back later." Lexington stuttered as she started to turn away in the doorway.

"No, you stay. I'll leave." Yumi glared at my roommate before leaving our room.

"How was dinner?" Forcing a smile I asked rubbing my temples.

"You two were arguing about me? Weren't you?"

"Yes. And no." I answered. "We've been arguing about her and Ulrich for a while now. But anyway tell me about dinner. Did Odd eat the whole buffet?"

Ulrich's P.O.V.

"Still having doubts with the ladies?" Odd questioned me as we sat in our dorm.

"Yeah." Answering him I rubbed the back of my neck. "It's hard to explain. I mean when I was hanging with Lexington for hours at a time last summer, it was great. I just didn't think I would see her after the camp."

"Well I am Odd the man. So I will help you."

"Whatever you say Odd." Rolling my eyes at him I stared at the ceiling for a second.

"Really."

"I mean I didn't even think of being with Lexington like that since I didn't think I was going to see her after the summer."

"And you were surprised to see her yesterday?"

"Of course. Would I be crazy if I said I didn't like Yumi as much as I thought I did?"

"No. Well maybe. It's always been Yumi and Ulrich. But when Lexington comes she make doubts in everyone's mind. You're not wrong Ulrich. People move on you know? Maybe she's right for you and maybe she isn't."

"What should I do?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean with Yumi everything is complicated. But with Lexington I don't have to guess anything. Either she likes me or she doesn't and she doesn't hesitate to express herself. I don't want to be with Lexington just because I'm not with Yumi though. She's not a rebound kind of girl and she means more to me than that."

"That's true."

"It's different with Lexington, Odd. She's make me feel alive, I guess. I tame her and she makes me wild."

"Sort out your feelings with Yumi first. Then go and talk to Lexington." He mused fixing his hair.

"I'm just tired of playing games with Yumi, Odd."

"Then stop. For once you're in control Ulrich. You can pause, stop or do whatever you need to do. But always remember Lexington is pretty hot."

"That she is Odd." I laughed standing up. "I'm going for a walk."

"Later."

Opening the door I slowly walked down the hall.

"Ulrich?"

Turning around my guard immediately went up, "What Dunbar?"

"I need to talk to you."

"If this is about Yumi I am not in the mood." Snapping I shoved my hands into my pockets.

"No this isn't." He shrugged moving closer to me.

"Talk then." I urged as we walked down the dorm hallway.

"Do you have a thing for Lexington?"

"Excuse me?" Almost choking on my spit I stopped walking.

"It's a simple question Ulrich." The older boy smirked finding joy in my embarrassment.

"Maybe." Answering a blush formed on my face. "What's it to you?"

"If you like her then you should go after her."

"Why so you can have Yumi all to yourself?" Snapping I felt my guard going back up.

"No I've just noticed things about you. Like you don't fight with me as often. It's more like you're just irritated. And you don't obsess over Yumi like you used to. Especially since Lexington came around."

"Whatever." Shrugging I kept walking again.

"I'll make a deal with you."

"What kind of deal?" Studying him out of the corner of my eye, I felt suspicious again.

"I'll back off of Yumi until you sort things out."

"That doesn't sound like you. What do you get out of it?"

"I'm cocky and a lot of other things, but a jerk is not one of them, okay? And ever since the beginning we've hated each other, I want to end that. We don't have but a little bit of time left in high school, and we have to make it count. If you want to be with Yumi be with her. If you want to be with Lexington then be with her. But I have a feeling it's time for us both to move on." He sighed expressing himself before holding out his hand for me to shake.

Taking what he said into consideration I thought for a few seconds before responding, "I've hated you for so long because you liked Yumi. And that wasn't fair. If we had met under different circumstances we would probably be really good friends right now. I'm not the same immature thirteen-year old you knew when you first transferred."

"I know, I can tell. That's why it's time for us to bury this hatchet. Friends?"

"Friends." Smiling I shook his hand before he walked away. "I'll catch you later though."


	4. Chapter 4

Just That Girl Chapter Four:

Ulrich's P.O.V.

Leaving the dorm building I was on my way to find something to do when I saw a familiar girl walking. "Lexington?"

"Hey Ulrich, what's up?" Smiling she stood still and waited for me to join her.

"On my way to my car. I left something in there. Walk with me to the parking lot?"

Lying on the spot I hoped she believed me. I didn't really leave anything but I knew that Lexington loved car talks.

"Sure." She answered bumping her shoulder against mine.

In a comfortable silence we made our way to my black Range Rover. Opening the passenger side I let her sit down before I shut the door and joined her in driver's seat.

"So what's going on Mr. Stern? I know you didn't really have a reason for coming out here and that you just wanted to have a car talk."

"You caught me." Sheepishly I shrugged before answering, "Life I guess."

"Very vague. How's everything going with Yumi then?"

Out of the corner of my eye I see her bite her lip before asking the question.

"I haven't talked to her since we were arguing. Why? Do you know something I don't?"

"No. I mean considering I don't know her. I was just asking. Being friendly."

"You're not friendly though."

"Ulrich Stern I am hurt. I am such a good friend." She pouted playfully.

"I didn't say you weren't a good friend. I just said you weren't friendly." Laughing I leaned on the steering wheel.

"I can live with that I suppose." She smirked leaning back in the chair and getting comfortable.

I sighed. Why couldn't things be this easy with Yumi? I mean some of the times they were, but a lot of the other times they weren't. We are constantly fighting and all then there's all the jealousy issues. Is it worth it all? And if it is would I be thinking of Lexington in a different way?

"Why are you sighing?"

"I was just thinking Lanx."

"Thinking about what?" She pressed.

"Yumi." Quietly I answered.

"Oh." She nodded looking at the ground.

"And this other girl."

"Another girl?"

"Yeah. I was thinking about her and thinking about what I had with Yumi."

"Does this other girl have a name?"

"Yes."

"What is it?"

"I don't want to tell you."

"You're such a douche when you want to be." She crossed her arms not liking my answer.

"Some of the time? At the beginning of the summer I was a douche all the time." I grinned at my accomplishment.

"Whatever. That wasn't a compliment. You're still a douche. So tell me why you're comparing this other girl to Yumi." Crossing her legs she turned to me and gave me her full attention.

"Okay fine." I sighed. before explaining, "There's this other girl. When I'm with her I feel alive, you know? Like I forget about the rest of the world and everything is so easy with her. We are complete opposites. And even though I've only known her for a little while, I feel like I've known her my whole life."

"She sounds awesome. But as your friend you can't go out with her if she's more awesome than me." Lexington ordered playfully.

I laughed at the irony that she was talking about herself,. "You don't have to worry about that Lexington."

"Now tell me how Yumi compares to her."

"That's the thing Yumi just doesn't anymore. But the thing is we have so much history together. And I don't want to just throw that all away though."

"I think after a while you liked the idea of being with Yumi more than her."

"Isn't that the same thing?"

"No, stupid." She paused to thump my forehead. "When you like someone you like them. Whether you can have a relationship with them or not. It wasn't Yumi you liked after a while it was the romantic part you wanted with her. But if you really like someone you like them whether you can be romantic or not with them."

"Oh." Nodding my head I understood. "So what should I do?"

"Talk to Yumi. You really seem to care about her even though you may not love her like you want to. You can't fake what's not there."

"Which girl should I choose?"

"Which ever one makes you happy Ulrich. In a friend way and in a romantic way. It seems you can't have both with Yumi. It's all or nothing. You know when you really like a girl when you can't take your eyes off her and she's all that matters."

"Thanks Lexington."

"Yeah, whatever. You have to do something nice for me now."

"For what?"

"I helped you with your problems two times Ulrich Stern since I've been here. Two times."

"Whatever you say Lanx." Laughing we got out of the car.

"Later Ulrich." She gave me a gentle smile before walking away to the girl's building.

Watching her walk away I sighed and walked to Jeremy's dorm.

"Hey guys." Greeting Jeremy, William, Odd, and Aelita I sat on the bed.

"Did you talk to Yumi yet?" Aelita questioned from her seat on the floor beside Odd.

"No Aelita I haven't talked to Yumi yet." I sighed laying on my back and studying the ceiling. "So does anyone want to voice their opinion on Lexington or Yumi?"

"I say Yumi, Ulrich. Things would be really weird if you went out with another girl." Jeremy started. "It's been you two for forever.

"Lexington. She's so cool and awesome. No offense to Yumi though. She's still our friend." Odd answered.

"I say Lexington Ulrich. You don't see yourself the way I see you. Like your eyes. You just glow when you see Lexington." The pinkette offered loudly.

My face heated up as the three boys laughed at my embarrassment.

"Thank you Aelita for you opinion." Rolling my eyes good-naturedly I knew she meant well.

"I think you should pick either one." William shrugged. "Knowing you, you'll pick the right one Ulrich."

I shot the older boy a small smile at his comment.

"Hey, Aelita can I talk to you?" I whispered to my pinkette friend as she stood to leave for her dorm.

"Sure." She smiled as we said goodbye to the others before leaving.

"Do I really glow when I see Lexington?" Blushing I questioned what she had said earlier.

"I wouldn't lie to you Ulrich. You really do."

"Lexington hasn't been here a week and she's already starting stuff." Sighing I ran my fingers through my hair.

"Who knows maybe it's good stuff. Maybe just maybe you were meant to be with her."

"What about Yumi though?"

"If you're moving on then she also has to. All I'm saying is I've haven't seen you this happy in a long time. You haven't been as sulky and sensitive as you have been with Lexington around."

"I don't want to throw away what I have with Yumi."

"History is history. All I know is she makes you happy. Don't feel bad about that. And I don't think the question is Lexington or Yumi. I think you're trying to convince yourself to like Yumi again."

"Maybe I am." Laughing bitterly I studied the ground. "I feel like I'm giving up on her."

"Don't think of it as giving up on Yumi. Think of it as you releasing her for someone to make her happy. Because she doesn't deserve for anyone to half love her." She smiled before walking into her dorm for the night.


	5. Chapter 5

Odd's P.O.V.

"Morning boys."

Turning around I saw my favorite pinkette walking up to us looking beautiful as ever.

"Hey Aelita." Ulrich greeted before entering the cafeteria.

"Hi Princess." I was about to enter behind Ulrich before Aelita stopped me.

"Can I talk to you for a minute Odd?"

"Sure." I nodded. "What's up?"

"So you know how there's always been the unspoken rule that Jeremy and I like each other, right?" She questioned tilting her head to the side.

I felt my jaw clench and jealousy course through my veins before I responded, "Yeah, so?"

"Well ever since the thing with Yumi, Lexington, and Ulrich I started thinking."

"Thinking?" My eyebrow raised at her words.

"Yeah. Maybe I don't have to like Jeremy. I mean I don't like him as much as I should. And then there's this other guy."

"Other guy?" Inwardly I groaned at the thought of another male with Aelita.

"Yeah. Well let's just say he's my Lexington."

"Your Lexington?"

"Yeah, like how Jeremy's my Yumi and the other guy's my Lexington. Old and new. Love lost and love found."

"Aw, okay."

"So what do you think I should do?"

"Pick which ever one takes you to a restaurant with the best food." Joking I tried to lighten the mood between us.

"I'm being serious Odd." She scolded lightly hitting my arm.

"Follow your heart Aelita." Stopping I looked her in the eyes before continuing, "Go with whatever one makes your heart beat fast. Who makes every day stuff fun like shopping and walking. Just follow your heart."

Little did she know that I was describing how I felt about her.

"Thanks Odd." She smiled after thinking over what I said before standing on her toes and pecking my cheek.

"Wait, Aelita?"

"Yeah?"

"The other guy isn't William is it?"

"No Odd." She laughed relaxed before entering the cafeteria.

Sighing I followed behind the cute pinkette. Was it so much to hope that I was the "other guy"? Spotting Lexington and Ulrich in the breakfast line I decided to go join them.

"Ulrich, I know I'm hot but you don't have to stare." Lexington said aloud without looking up from her food causing Ulrich to blush.

Snickering I was wondering when Lexington was going to notice Ulrich's staring.

"I wasn't staring at you because you're hot, I was staring at that zit on your face." He scowled lying.

The feisty girl leaned towards Ulrich before saying what the three of us knew, "There is not zit."

"What am I going to do with her?" Ulrich muttered watching her retreating back before she joined Aelita at our table.

"She sure does keep you on your toes." Laughing I picked up two croissants.

"Tell me about it." He shook head as we walked to our table. "So what did Aelita want?"

"I'll tell you later." I promised before sitting down to eat.

"Do you always eat like that?" Lexington asked curiously tilting her head to the side.

"Yeah, didn't you see me the other night?"

"Yes, but I just thought that was because Ulrich was paying." She pointed out.

"No it's always. But free food does give me a little encouragement."

"In that case you don't need free food or any encouragement at all." William snickered as he sat down.

"Ha ha. Very funny William." Rolling my eyes I continued, "One day I will become anorexic just because you guys always make fun of the way I eat."

"You love food too much to become anorexic Odd."

"Very true Princess. You know me so well."

Aelita's P.O.V.

"Come on Lexington we have to do that thing before class starts."

"We do?" Lexington asked as she stopped chewing.

"We do." Confirming my statement I gave her a pointed look.

"Aw, we do." She repeated standing up. "Later you guys."

We slowly walked around campus.

"So what's up?" Lexington questioned after a few minutes of walking in silence for a few minutes.

"Two things. First how do you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Make all the boys like you. Especially Ulrich. He's been off limits since the seventh grade."

"Um, I didn't know any of the guys liked me, especially Ulrich." She blushed looking down at the ground and studying her converse.

"Oh they do guys stare and whisper every time you walk into a room."

"First off Ulrich doesn't like me. And second I guess guys like me because I'm me."

"Because you're you?"

"When I was in middle school I was what I felt like to be the ugly duckling. Acne, braces, and I had this awful relationship with my flatiron." She explained studying the ends of her curly hair. "So I took all those insecurities and was determined that no one would make me feel ugly again. Thus my unshakable confidence was born. I decided I wanted to be the most awesome girl in the world. I stopped being insecure and became strong. I do what I want and say what I want. I took my negative qualities and let the world know I don't have to be perfect or something I'm not. No one can change me." She shrugged finishing her speech.

"So is that why guys like you?"

"I guess. I'm not really worried about who likes me at the moment though." Shrugging she sat down on the bench and urged me to do the same. "So who's the lucky guy?"

"What? Me? Oh no. There's no guy." Shaking my head I wrung my hands in nervousness.

"You were asking me about why guys like me. So apparently you want a guy to notice you Aelita." Lexington said softly to me.

"Yeah. I do." Nodding I blushed and deciding to tell the truth.

"Is it Odd?"

"No it's-" Cutting myself off, I was shocked at her question. "How did you know?"

"The way you two look at each other." She said simply reminding me of what I told Ulrich about her.

"We can't be together." Quietly I confessed.

"And why not?"

"We're supposed to be cousins."

"Are you?"

"No. But it's the only way I could come here to Kadic."

"Well, that doesn't matter. If you like Odd then like him. What else is the problem?" She shrugged not seeing the problem.

"I'm supposed to like Jeremy."

"You're not supposed to like anyone Aelita. You like who you like." She laughed as if it were that simple.

"But everyone expects me to." Looking down I studied my lap.

"People can shove their expectations. Forget them. If you like Jeremy then like him, if you like Odd then like him. Fate isn't as set in stone as everyone thinks it is."

"You cause so much doubt Lexington." Looking up I laughed.

"What are you talking about?"

"You made Ulrich doubt liking Yumi. And you made me doubt liking Jeremy. Maybe you're right. Maybe fate isn't as set in stone as everyone thinks it is."


	6. Chapter 6

Yumi's P.O.V.

Walking in the cafeteria I saw Ulrich, William, and Odd sitting together and laughing at our usual table. Since when did William and Ulrich get along?

"Ulrich!" Calling the brunette's name I walked over to the table. "Can we talk? In private?"

He shared a look with the two boys before standing up and joining me outside.

"What's up?"

"We need to talk about you and me."

He nodded in understanding at my answer.

"Yumi….. I don't think there is a you and me anymore." The brunette responded quietly, avoiding my eyes.

"What do you mean, Ulrich? Is this because of Lexington?"

"Yumi, you're my best friend. And yeah I do care about you. Just not in that way anymore. Some of it has to do with Lexington but not all of it."

"What is it about Lexington? She showed up and one day you don't like me anymore?" Angrily I tried to keep my voice down to avoid ease droppers.

"It's not like that Yumi. I've been slowly starting to get over you for a while now. And I have to be honest, I've been thinking of Lexington ever since the summer." Frustrated he roughly dug his fingers through his hair.

"I thought you would always like me." Sighing I reminded him.

"And I thought I would too. But we can't keep playing games with each other. I don't want either of us to get hurt."

"I don't play games Ulrich." My blood boiled with anger from what he was saying.

"You do Yumi, we both do! We don't want to be together and don't want each other with anyone else. Besides you had to have noticed over time that it wasn't the same."

"Like what?"

"No more blushing, no more awkwardness. Hell, I'm not even jealous when William flirts with you anymore. It irritates me more than anything that he just used to brag about it. When I fight with you I don't even feel guilty anymore. I'm done Yumi."

"Ulrich you can't. I know we weren't together but we can be together now." Feeling pathetic I started begging but kept going.

"Yumi I just don't feel the same way anymore. I'm sorry." He said quietly looking down at the ground.

"So are you going to be with Lexington now?" Blinking back tears I turned my back on him.

"I don't know, okay? Maybe." He shrugged. "All I know is there's just something about that girl….. That draws me to her."

"Whatever Ulrich." Hurt I snapped before turning to leave.

"Bye Yumi."

Ignoring him I walked off. As I got to the bench I noticed two familiar people.

"I need to talk to you." Annoyed I called out to Lexington.

"What?" The bi-racial girl asked turning around.

"We need to talk." She shared a look with Aelita before turning back to me. "Alone."

"I don't want to fight with you, Yumi." She sighed as if she had the weight of the world on her shoulders.

"We're not going to fight, just talk."

"Whatever. Later Aelita and remember what I said." She smirked walking away to join me.

"What was that about?"

"Nothing." She shrugged. "Now whatcha want to talk about?"

"I don't like you." Scowling I confessed.

"I'm aware." She shrugged again not feeling offense to my statement.

"And you don't care?"

"Why should I? I have better things to do then to care about who likes me or who doesn't." She replied simply without malice.

We walked in silence for a bit.

"You messed up everything between me and Ulrich. I hope you're happy."

"Don't blame anything on me Ishiyama. I told Ulrich to follow his heart, not to necessarily end things with you."

Looking away my eyes overflowed with tears.

"Yumi….."

Trying to ignore her, I turned away but she didn't let me leave. Without saying anything more she wrapped me in her arms.

"Leave me alone Lexington." In between sobs I choked out.

"No." She denied gently rubbing my back in circles.

Feeling weak I leaned into her and let all my pain out.

"I hate you so much."

"I know Yumi. But you have to understand none of us are perfect. Sometimes we fall in and out of love and move on. Fate isn't as set in stone as everyone thinks it is."

"I thought one day we would be together forever."

"And Ulrich at one time probably thought the same thing. I don't think it's Ulrich that you so much miss. I think it's change you're afraid of."

"I'm not afraid of anything."

"Yumi Ishiyama you are human. You get hurt and you have fears like the rest of us. Stop trying to act so damn invincible all the time."

"It's hard."

"I know kid. Trust me I know. But if you care about Ulrich at all you'll let him go. You have to sometimes be the bigger person."

"What do you have that attracts him to you?"

"I'm not better than you if that's what you're asking. Things just change I guess."

We stood together for a with her still rocking me.

"Go clean yourself up Yumi." She told me releasing me from her hold. "Later."

I nodded my silent thanks as she went the other way.

Lexington's P.O.V.

After comforting Yumi I walked into the forest. Holy cow I like Ulrich. I really do. And over the summer I did know about Yumi. Hell, I've been giving him advice on how to deal with her. It's just complicated is all. I don't want to lose my friendship with Ulrich. That's what scares me the most.

"Hey."

"Odd? What are you doing here?" Greeting the blonde I tried to plaster on a fake smile.

"I saw what happened between you and Yumi."

"Oh." Shrugging I tried to play it off. "It's no big deal."

"It was. She was mean and rude to you. Yet you still comforted her when she was crying."

"Isn't that how it's supposed to be? I've been a bitch to a couple people in my life too. So when I'm crying I hope they comfort me too."

"That was still nice."

"I'm not nice."

"Yeah-

"No I'm not. If I was I wouldn't be ruining Yumi and Ulrich's relationship. I know I told Ulrich to follow his heart, but I didn't know he'd leave her." Snapping I threw my arms in the air.

"Lexington don't blame yourself, okay? You can't be blamed because you stole his heart."


End file.
